


Trust

by RedxRover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRover/pseuds/RedxRover
Summary: Short RusGer drabble made for NekoVengers on fanfic.net.
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoVengers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NekoVengers).



"Ludwig, be careful!"

"I'm being fine, Ivan." The German sighed.

"You're too rough!" Ivan hissed

"You're just being a child, honestly, I'm being as gentle as I can."

"You're going to rip it!"

"My god, Ivan. It's bad enough that you never let me wash the damn thing, it's not like it's made of glass. Just trust me, liebe." Ludwig lifted his blue-eyed gaze.

"I do." The Russian grumbled, handing over his scarf carefully, "I trust you too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all weren't thinking of the scarf were you? Nasties.


End file.
